


全都是泡沫

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 一个关于皮皮虎偷偷把沐浴泡沫换成脱毛泡沫导致李赫宰失去心爱的腋毛的沙雕故事





	全都是泡沫

**Author's Note:**

> 一个关于皮皮虎偷偷把沐浴泡沫换成脱毛泡沫导致李赫宰失去心爱的腋毛的沙雕故事

最近迪恩亿二位终于结束了空中飞人一般的巡演行程。两人年纪也不小了，演唱会强度很大，一场两个多小时蹦下来身体都多多少少有些不适，吃完饭只想睡到天荒地老，就别提做什么另外的事了。  
   
许久没亲热的二人进了门就开始厮杀，门口客厅卧室一路折腾的那叫一团糟，知道的感慨一句舞担就是精力旺盛，不知道的能以为这俩人在家养了一窝哈士奇。  
   
战斗结束被弄射了三次的李东海爬起来往卫生间走，穴里含着的浊液沥沥啦啦的顺着腿根直往下淌，一副绵软无力摇摇欲坠的模样吓得李赫宰也立马窜起来跟着进了浴室。  
   
专业的一站式服务可不得到位吗。  
   
在李赫宰的好心帮助下好不容易才站进浴缸的李东海恶狠狠的瞪着那位满面春风的坏蛋，“为什么我屁股上还有个牙印啊你属狗的吗李赫宰？”他摸着自己的屁股咬牙切齿道。  
   
拿着喷头试水温的李·出力不讨好可怜兮兮但还是要努力微笑·赫宰：“我给你舔的时候你不也挺舒服的，还一直撅屁股求我伸进去，怎么下了床就翻脸不认人了不讲这样拔吊唔…”  
   
“快别唧唧了！赶紧给我清理干净我要睡觉困死了。”居高临下的捏着李赫宰下巴把人强吻消声的海哥如是说。  
   
伺候完小祖宗洗白白的过程毅然艰辛，前一秒还嚷嚷着困的要死的人后一秒就把他按在水里单方面打起了水仗，李赫宰被他搞得连连求饶，这下腰酸背痛的祖宗听了更是心里烦躁：有事吗？这个人在床下任人宰割完全没脾气，一上床就只知道把他压在身底下不停说骚话疯狂输出？最关键是他李东海自己居然也还乐在其中？他越想越气，一把扯下墙上挂着的浴巾盖在李赫宰脑袋上，“你好了没有快出去，我要自己洗！”

被人蒙着头丢出浴室的李赫宰完全不恼，酒足饭饱美人共浴，洗完还能搂在一起睡觉夫复何求哇。他美滋滋的躺在床上听着流水声中夹杂着的虎啸洋洋得意，开玩笑，苦于夜短李赫宰这能是吹牛逼的吗，他都憋了大半个月了，好不容易休两天假那可不得吃好喝好了。  
   
哇气死了，我李豆奶今天一定要报仇雪恨！在浴室里独自暴力拆家的李东海心想。可是要怎么办呢？李赫宰最了解他了，演唱会上在嘴里藏一口水他都能看出来，和他正面刚肯定是不行的，啊…有了！

他拿过装着沐浴泡沫的瓶子，又去洗手池下的柜子里拿了什么，开开心心的捣鼓了一番后关上喷头裹了浴巾出门。

李赫宰你等着吧^_^  
   
令李赫宰有些意外的是，刚刚还在里面发疯的李东海现在居然心情大好，上床时候还笑嘻嘻的亲了亲他的嘴。今天幸运女神是降临在我李赫宰头上了吗，他被亲的有些发蒙，但也没细想，只当是他情绪调节能力提高了。  
   
而一旁等着看戏的李东海心想，这么伟大的整蛊时刻怎么能不被历史铭记呢？他翻了个身拿起手机登上小号对着手机键盘噼里啪啦一顿敲：把家里的沐浴泡沫换成了脱毛泡沫，我是真的英雄！称赞自己！wszdnb！！发完又偷偷瞥了旁边撑着脑袋玩手机的李赫宰一眼，抿着嘴给自己评论到：…emmm哥哥明早洗澡发现了会不会生气然后把我整个人脱成童子鸡啊…有1..方了现在去换回来还来  
   
来不及了。  
   
“东海。”突然被点到名字，他吓得一个激灵字都没打完直接碰到了发送，大概是因为做了坏事，他甚至不敢回头看，“又要干嘛…”李赫宰伸手一捞，将人整个搂在怀里，“…又干嘛？当然是睡觉了，都三次了你还没要够啊，可不能太贪吃了这样身体要吃不消的东海呀。”李赫宰把人卷成大大卷，嘻嘻的笑到。  
   
被他裹在被子里不能动的李东海气到牙痒痒：坏事？什么坏事？谁做坏事？坏事咋地？我小虎今天就要替天行道非脱了李赫宰的天然毛衣毛裤不可！气！！！！！  
   
有心事的李东海一大早就醒了，见身边的李赫宰胳膊圈在自己腰上睡得正香便起了坏心思——他小心翼翼的捏了自己一小撮长长的头发在李赫宰鼻尖上轻扫，又急忙把手收回来假装睡美人。身边的人被挠的痒了，抬手抹了两把鼻子，竟又继续睡了。

啊西李赫宰憋睡了你是个小猪吗！！李东海气到不行，只好装作做梦的样子使劲往他怀里拱了拱。

唔，大白兔奶糖怎么还会动呢？

睡的正迷糊的李赫宰这才醒过来，拿起手机看了看时间，又低头在“大白兔奶糖”额头上亲了亲，起身去浴室洗澡。

哇好戏要来了！前排出售瓜子饮料矿泉水！李东海一个鲤鱼打挺窜起来，抱着被子开始看戏。  
   
———我是李哥洗澡的分界线———

“呀！李东海！！你给我过来！！！！”浑身湿漉漉还顶着半头没有冲干净的洗发泡沫的李赫宰怒气冲冲的推开浴室门，一把揪住一脸嘚瑟正要往客厅里蹿的李东海，拽着他的胳膊就往他身后扇了两下。  
   
原本还乐的起劲儿的李东海这两巴掌搞的有小情绪了，他挣扎着从李赫宰的禁锢下逃了出来直往墙上缩，“我和你闹着玩呢干嘛打我…好疼呀…”  
   
好家伙，故意整他还做出一副委屈巴巴的样子，李赫宰觉得又好气又好笑，勾着他的脖子冲他抬起了一只胳膊。李东海瞅着他锃光瓦亮的那处整个人瞬间当机了，李赫宰戏谑的顺着他的腰线往臀缝里摸，“行，你不是喜欢玩吗，你等我冲干净出来陪你玩个够。”  
   
李·只是想皮一下没想到居然被“家暴”辽的可怜巴巴只敢缩墙角·小虎撇了嘴揉着屁股反思：今夜阳光明媚，今夜多云转晴，我还是太年轻了，刚刚才记起人类不仅四肢有毛，腋下…也有…  
   
李赫宰腋下光溜溜的画面让他觉得有些好笑，却又在想起那人要陪他好好玩的狠话后打了个哆嗦：真的玩儿脱了，我只想让你失去毛衣毛裤，真的没想过让你失去整片森林的李赫宰dbq…我的马鸭幸好泡沫还没打到那个地方不然我李那个海可能今天就要英勇就义了QAQ…  
   
他正胡思乱想着，浴室里就传来了李赫宰的声音，“宝贝，你过来。”  
   
李东海脖子一扬：生死有命富贵在天，过去就过去，还怕他李赫宰不成？  
   
他还真怕。  
   
李赫宰一扭头就看到李东海一副视死如归的样子差点乐出声。  
   
憋着笑的李赫宰把人圈在怀里又让他闭上眼睛，他把提前在手心里搓出泡沫的润滑抹在了那人小腹靠近森林的那里。李东海早就猜到李赫宰肯定要报仇，却没想到居然来的这么快来的这么直接，他吓的快哭直接来了一段暴风rap：“哥哥太羞耻了不要这样我错了别把那里的毛弄掉我不敢了再也不和你开这种玩笑了一点都不好笑求你了赫宰…”  
   
本就只是吓唬他一下，结果没想到竟把人吓成了这样。李赫宰在心里嘎嘎大笑，他将手上的润滑泡沫覆上了李东海被吓的软趴趴的宝贝，咬着他的耳朵轻轻笑，“傻瓜，是润滑剂呀，我逗你玩呢，别怕了。”  
   
脆弱被人握在手里，晨勃的涨意随着那人的抚摸慢慢被寻了回来。身后的两瓣软肉间也有硬物悄悄的顶了上来——李赫宰的硬挺正抵在那里，而他随着那人手上的动作正不由自主的前后晃动着，看起来更像是他有些欲求不满的，在蹭着李赫宰的下身。

什么啊，才不是这样呢！

可李赫宰极富技巧的撸动又使他舒服的紧，在听到他不小心溜出嘴边的呻吟后，那人更加肆意的开始在他身上亲吻揉捏。

后颈、肩膀、锁骨、乳首，李赫宰把他的方方面面都照顾的周全，“睁开眼睛，东海。”昨晚刚被开拓过的穴肉再一次被手指入侵，李东海看着镜子里眼含雾气的自己羞得脸更红了。

温软的小洞将李赫宰的三根手指咬的正欢，李东海也十分自觉的向后伸了手帮忙。尺寸相当可观的器物在他手里前后挺动着，顶端溢出的黏液将他的手心粘的湿滑。

“好…好了…不要手指…”李赫宰看着脸红的透亮的李东海，心里喜欢的紧，他亲了亲那人通红的小耳朵尖，让他手放在洗手台上撑好后，挤了润滑在他臀尖就肏了进去。

温暖的肠壁紧紧的包裹着他，甚至随着他的律动自动吸附。李东海被他压着，小腹贴在有些凉的瓷制台子上，微微的凉意激的他不断收缩吞吐中的后穴，却被李赫宰用指尖将他的臀瓣儿分的更开，“是不是好喜欢哥哥，咬那么紧，嗯？”

两人相爱多年，彼此的敏感点早就摸的门儿清，李赫宰的性器此刻正碾着他体内的小小凸起，他感受着身后那人的撞击将屁股翘的更高，“喜欢嗯…喜欢你…”

敏感处被李赫宰的巨物连续顶弄了数十次，他的声音都打着颤儿，尾音还带着细小的哭腔，这意味着什么李赫宰最清楚不过了。他马上用小臂环上了李东海的脖子，捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起头。“不许闭上，睁开眼睛看着镜子。”他在他耳垂轻轻的吮着，“我在操你，你喜欢的，东海。”

爱人的话总是有魔力的，更何况是在这种意乱情迷的时刻。

快感顺着尾椎一路向上蔓延，脑中更是似有烟花散开，温凉的白浊瞬间射了李赫宰满手，他使坏的在李东海身上画着圈，甚至将液体染上了他硬挺的乳粒。

刚释放的腿软加上胸口的刺激使他胳膊一抖险些撑不住滑倒，李赫宰连忙把人翻了个身，又面对面抱起他让他大张着腿坐在洗手台上，尚未来得及闭合的穴口泛着漂亮的水红色，更是看的李赫宰心猿意马，提着枪就挺了进去。

台子边缘不算宽敞，后面就是水池，李东海生怕自己滑进池里，手牢牢的环住李赫宰的脖子，腿也尽力的勾着他精瘦的腰身，时间久了他觉得自己腿肚子都快要抽筋。“唔哥哥…这里好凉…嗯嗯我们…我们换个地方吧…我快要抽筋啦…”

软糯的撒娇让李赫宰很是受用，他亲亲那人先前被他吻的嫣红的小嘴，手臂勾着他的腿弯儿将人抱到花洒下面，李东海被他操的腿软根本站不稳。李赫宰只好把他架起来顶在墙上，头顶的花洒还在喷洒着温水，李东海被淋的像个湿漉漉的小狗，他咬着李赫宰的肩膀呜呜的喘，可可怜怜的样子看的李赫宰心里发软。

可是孩子太皮了是需要被修理的。

李赫宰将人转了个身压在被温水冲过的墙上，又拿了润滑淋了他臀上的软肉，大手将润滑剂在整个臀间抹的均匀，被阴囊撞击过的翘挺正像蜜桃一般泛着可爱的粉色。  
   
实在勾人，但李赫宰并不急着二次享用。  
   
不停抽插的动作使润滑剂被打成泡沫，李赫宰将手指从他后穴中抽出，临走前又在洞口磨蹭了一会儿，指尖也染了薄薄一层。他坏心的把手指抹到李东海嘴边，两根手指伸进他嘴里夹住他的舌头来回搅动，“东海不是喜欢泡沫吗，还玩不玩了？”  
   
这下可好，不仅两个粉团子当中浮了一层泡沫，嘴角也挂上了。“呃唔…”舌尖被人牵制住，李东海有苦也不敢讲，只好唔唔的吞吐着那人的手指，祈祷自己能被早些放过。  
   
“唔唔…真的不敢啦哥哥…”被操弄的正舒服的后穴早已空虚的发痒，他示好一般的轻轻蹭蹭李赫宰发烫的阳具，那人见他这般乖巧，便立马将欲望重新埋了进来。

等候多时的李东海被他顶的直往墙上贴，敏感被人尽数掌握根本无处躲藏。穴里的东西在他凸起处细细的磨，快速的挺动让他爽的生理泪水不住的往下淌。

“太快了呜呜…我不行…啊哥哥求你…”他双手向后胡乱的推着，却被李赫宰抓了两手反扣在背上，他挺腰狠狠的向里插着，“老实儿受着，让你淘气。”被牢牢控制住的李东海抽抽搭搭的呜咽着，最终又在李赫宰的“棍棒伺候”下泄了出来。

昨晚三次今早又两次，李东海觉得自己可能需要喝点什么十全大补汤了。后面还被持续刺激着，性器疲软的垂在腿间，只是向下滴着透明的粘液，再也射不出一滴白浊。“告诉哥哥，东海还皮不皮了？”李赫宰边进攻边把玩儿着他的东西，他手指尖上沾着李东海黏糊糊的前列腺液，灵巧的在龟头的沟壑处上下滑动。“呃…啊啊不了不了…不了呀…”  
   
前端不住的刺激让他双腿打颤儿，后穴也随着那人手上的抚摸不住的收缩着。正在肆意驰骋的李赫宰被夹的有些遭不住，便暗暗使了点力气掐了他阴茎的根部。这一点疼痛更让他下意识的收紧了肌肉，李赫宰一个没忍住竟是直接在他体内射了出来。  
   
见他为自己失控，李东海转过身搂着他的脖子乐到不行。李赫宰面子上有些挂不住，拎猫似的捏着他的后颈把他丢进浴缸里，“不许笑了，小没良心的，喜欢你才会这样，知道吗？”坐在水里的那人伸出手要他抱，“哥哥，我也好喜欢你。”  
   
清洗过后，两人照例腻腻歪歪的瘫在一起。

“你呀，”躺着玩手机的李赫宰刷出了昨晚的那条动态，翻身咬了一口他翘挺的鼻尖，“脑袋里装了些什么乱七八糟的东西，哥哥才不会把你下面的毛给脱成童子鸡的，我只会把你操到哭的像个小学鸡。”  
   
(不知道我在写什么沙雕东西了dbq)


End file.
